pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Washington and Lee University
|president = Kenneth Patrick Ruscio |city = Lexington |state = Virginia |country = USA |students = 2,173 |undergrad = 1,759 |postgrad = 414 |faculty = 282 |former_names = Augusta Academy (1749–1776) Liberty Hall (1776–1780) Washington College (1796–1870) |campus = National Historic Landmark, Rural, |athletics = NCAA Division III, ODAC |nickname = "The Generals" |colors = Royal Blue and White |website = wlu.edu |logo = }} Washington and Lee University (also known as W&L) is a private liberal arts university in Lexington, Virginia, United States. The classical school from which Washington and Lee descended was established in 1749 as Augusta Academy, about 20 miles (32 km) north of its present location. In 1776 it was renamed Liberty Hall in a burst of revolutionary fervor. The academy moved to Lexington in 1780, when it was chartered as Liberty Hall Academy, and built its first facility near town in 1782. In 1796, George Washington endowed the academy with the largest gift ever given to an educational institution at that time: $20,000 in stock. The gift rescued Liberty Hall from near-certain insolvency. In gratitude, the trustees changed the school's name to Washington Academy; in 1813 it was chartered as Washington College. Dividends from Washington's gift continue to help pay part of the cost of each student's education. Robert E. Lee was its president after the Civil War in 1865 until his death in 1870, after which the school was renamed Washington and Lee University. Washington and Lee's motto is Non incautus futuri, meaning "Not unmindful of the future." It is an adaptation of the Lee family motto. One quarter of W&L's undergraduates participate in varsity athletics, three quarters in club or intramural programs. There are more than 120 student organizations and publications, and approximately 80 percent of undergraduates belong to fraternities or sororities. Washington and Lee consists of three schools: The College; the Williams School of Commerce, Economics, and Politics; and the Washington and Lee University School of Law. W&L is a member of the Associated Colleges of the South. History ]] Liberty Hall Academy became a college when it granted its first bachelor of arts degree in 1785, making it the ninth oldest institution of higher education in the country. George Washington gave the school its first significant endowment in 1796, $20,000, at the time the largest gift ever given to an educational institution in the United States, and Washington's gift continues to provide nearly $1.87 a year toward every student's tuition. Trustees changed the name of the school to Washington Academy, and later Washington College, to honor him. Among many alumni who have followed in Washington's footsteps by donating generously, Rupert Johnson, a 1962 graduate who is vice chairman of the $600-billion Franklin Templeton investment management firm, gave $100 million to Washington and Lee in June 2007, establishing a merit-based financial aid and curriculum enrichment program. Liberty Hall is said to have admitted its first African-American student when John Chavis, a free black, enrolled in 1795.http://www.wlu.edu/x9651.xml Chavis accomplished much in his life including fighting in the American Revolution, studying at both Liberty Hall and the College of New Jersey (now Princeton University), becoming an ordained Presbyterian minister, and opening a school that instructed white and poor black students in North Carolina. He is believed to be the first black student to enroll in higher education in the United States, although he did not receive a degree.http://www.jbhe.com/timeline.html Washington and Lee enrolled its next African-American student in 1966 in the law school. The campus took its current architectural form in the 1820s when a local merchant, "Jockey" John Robinson, an uneducated Irish immigrant, donated funds to build a central building. For the dedication celebration in 1824, Robinson supplied a huge barrel of whiskey, which he intended for the dignitaries in attendance. But according to a contemporary history, the rabble broke through the barriers and created pandemonium, which ended only when college officials demolished the whiskey barrel with an ax. A justice of the Virginia State Supreme Court, Christian Compton ('50 undergraduate, '53 law), re-created the episode in 1976 for the dedication of the new law school by having several barrels of Scotch imported (without the unfortunate dénouement). The Lee years ]] After the American Civil War, General Robert E. Lee turned down several financially tantalizing offers of employment that would merely have traded on his name,http://dsuka.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=14&Itemid=29 and instead accepted the post of college president for three reasons. First, he had been superintendent of West Point, so higher education was in his background. Second, and more important, he believed that it was a position in which he could actually make a contribution to the reconciliation of the nation. Third, the Washington family were his in-laws: his wife was the great-granddaughter of Martha Washington. Lee had long looked on George Washington as a hero and role model, so it is hardly surprising that he welcomed the challenge of leading a college endowed by and named after the first president. Arguably Lee's finest achievement was transforming a small, not particularly distinguished Latin academy into a forward-looking institution of higher education ("not unmindful of the future"). He established the first journalism courses (which didn't last long, if offered at all)http://www.wlu.edu/x52085.xml, and he added both a business school and a law school to the college curriculum, under the conviction that those occupations should be intimately and inextricably linked with the liberal arts. That was a radical idea: Journalism and law had always been considered technical crafts, not intellectual endeavors, and business was even worse. Yet Lee's concept has become universally accepted, and today it would seem subversive if anyone suggested that education in journalism, business, and law should be kept separate from the liberal arts and sciences. Lee was also the father of an Honor System and a speaking tradition at Washington College that continue to the present time. And, ardent about restoring national unity, he successfully recruited students from the North as well as the South. Lee died on October 12, 1870, after just five years as Washington College president. The school's name was almost immediately changed to link his with Washington's. His son, George Washington Custis Lee, followed as the school's next president. General Lee and much of his family - including his wife, his seven children, and his father, the Revolutionary War hero "Light Horse Harry" Lee - are buried in the Lee Chapel on campus,http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gsr&GScid=641527 which faces the main row of antebellum college buildings. Robert E. Lee's beloved horse, Traveller, is buried outside, near the wall of the Chapel. Campus The row of brick buildings that form the Colonnade, which traces to 1824, is a U.S. National Historic Landmark. Separately, the Lee Chapel is also a National Historic Landmark. The noted British writer John Cowper Powys once called W&L the "most beautiful college campus in America". The poet and dramatist John Drinkwater remarked, "If this scene were set down in the middle of Europe, the whole continent would flock to see it!" Since the '70s, the university has invested massively in upgrading and expanding its academic, residential, athletic, research, arts and extracurricular facilities. The new facilities include an undergraduate library, gymnasium, art/music/theater complex, dorms, student center, student activities pavilion and tennis pavilion, as well as renovation of the journalism and commerce buildings and renovation of every fraternity house and construction of several sorority houses. Lewis Hall, the 30-year-old home of the law school, as well as athletic fields and the antebellum Historic Front Campus buildings, are all currently undergoing major renovation. In 1977, The New Yorker published a cartoon showing a family in a car in front of the Washington and Lee campus. The caption was: "The College of Your Choice". Organization and administration The school is governed by a Board of Trustees that has a maximum of 34 members. Trustees are elected to four-year terms, and are allowed to serve a second-four year term. Trustees shall be nominated by the Committee on Trusteeship and elected by the Board. The Rector is the presiding officer of the Board of Trustees and is a trustee elected by the board for a four-year term. The Board meets in February, May, and October. The undergraduate calendar is an unusual three-term system with 12-week fall and winter terms followed by a four-week spring term. The spring-term courses include topical, often unique, seminars, faculty-supervised study abroad, and some domestic and international internships. The law calendar consists of the more traditional early-semester system. Demographics Washington and Lee was essentially all male until 1972, when women were admitted to the law school; the first female undergraduates enrolled in 1985. As of 2006, the University's undergraduate population was equally divided between men and women. In 2006, the number of women receiving undergraduate degrees exceeded the number of men for the first time in the school's history. The law school population is more generally 40 percent women, 60 percent men. In 1795, the first known Black was admitted to the school, John Chavis, who became a teacher and Presbyterian minister. Walter Blake and Carl Linwood Smothers become the first African-American students to graduate from Washington and Lee University in 1972, the same year women were first admitted. The University has worked to increase the number of minority faculty and students. Minority students now comprise approximately 15 percent of the student body. Honor system Washington and Lee maintains a rigorous honor system that traces directly to Robert E. Lee, who said, "We have but one rule here, and it is that every student must be a gentleman." Students, upon entering the university, vow to act honorably in all academic and nonacademic endeavors. The honor system is administered by students through the Executive Committee of the Student Body (and has been since 1905). Any student found guilty of an Honor Violation by his or her peers is subject to a single sanction: expulsion. The Honor System is defined solely by students, and there is an appeal process. Appeals are heard by juries composed of students drawn randomly by the University Registrar. A formal assessment of the Honor System's "White Book," occasionally including referenda, is held every three years to review the tenets of the Honor System. Overwhelmingly, students continue to support the Honor System and its single sanction, and they and alumni point to the Honor System as one of the distinctive marks they carry with them from their W&L experience. Washington and Lee's Honor System is distinct from others such as those found at the neighboring Virginia Military Institute and the University of Virginia because it is not codified. That is to say, unlike those others, Washington and Lee's does not have a list of rules that define punishable behavior—beyond the traditional guide of the offenses lying, cheating or stealing. Exams at W&L are ordinarily unproctored and self-scheduled. It is not unusual for professors to assign take-home, closed-book finals with an explicit trust in their students not to cheat. ]] The Honor System is strongly enforced. In most years, only a few students withdraw in the face of an honor charge or after investigations and closed hearings conducted by the Executive Committee of the Student Body, the University's elected student government (with the accused counseled by Honor Advocates, often law students). In recent years, four or five students have left each year. Students found guilty in a closed hearing may appeal the verdict to an open hearing before the entire student body, although this option is rarely exercised. If found guilty at an open trial, the student is dismissed from the university permanently. In addition to the student-run honor system, the Student-Faculty Hearing Board hears allegations of prohibited student discrimination, harassment, sexual misconduct, and hazing by individuals and retaliation. Academics Today the university has about 1,780 undergraduate students and 400 in the School of Law. Both the undergraduate and law schools are near the top of the U.S. News and World Report rankings (2007) for national liberal arts colleges and law schools, respectively. In the 2012 guide, the undergraduate college is ranked No. 12. The 2011 Forbes Magazine college rankings place W&L 25th, twenty one places ahead of nearby academic rival University of Virginia. The admissions rate for the class of 2012 was 15.1 percent, a record-high selectivity for the university. Washington and Lee is divided into three schools: (1) The College, where all undergraduates begin their studies, encompassing the liberal arts, humanities and hard sciences, with notable interest among students in pre-health and pre-law studies; (2) the Williams School of Commerce, Economics, and Politics, which offers majors in accounting, business administration, economics, politics, and public accounting; and (3) the School of Law, which offers Juris Doctor and Master of Laws degrees. More than 1,100 undergraduate courses are offered. There are no graduate or teaching assistants; every course is taught by a faculty member. The university libraries contain has more than 700,000 volumes (and a vast electronic network). The law library has an additional 400,000 volumes as well as extensive electronic resources. Washington and Lee offers 42 undergraduate majors (including interdisciplinary majors in neuroscience, medieval and Renaissance studies, and Russian area studies), 20 minors, and additional interdisciplinary programs in African-American studies, East Asian studies, environmental studies, Latin American and Caribbean studies, poverty and human capability studies (Shepherd Program), and women's and gender studies. Princeton Review's 2006 edition of The Best 357 Colleges ranked W&L highly in its for "Best Overall Academic Experience," "Professors Get High Marks," and "Professor Accessibility". In the 2007 edition, Washington and Lee was ranked fourth in "Professors Get High Marks" and sixth in "Professor Accessibility". Combining academics with an active social culture, Washington and Lee ranked 14th in "Best Overall Academic Experience for Undergraduates". Research The school offers undergraduate students research opportunities. The R.E. Lee Undergraduate Research Program funds summer research under the supervision of faculty members. The Student Summer Independent Research program supports seniors conducting independent research in the social sciences, humanities and the arts. The Leyburn Scholars Program in Anthropology provides stipends supporting student research in anthropology during both the academic year and summer. The school also conducts a biannual undergraduate research conference called Science, Society, and the Arts. Student life Athletics The school's teams are known as "The Generals" and compete in NCAA Division III in the Old Dominion Athletic Conference. Washington and Lee has 11 men's teams (baseball, basketball, cross country, football, golf, lacrosse, soccer, swimming, tennis, track & field, and wrestling) and 10 women's teams(basketball, cross country, field hockey, lacrosse, riding, soccer, swimming, tennis, track & field, and volleyball). Washington and Lee will be adding a women's golf team in 2012. Washington and Lee holds two NCAA National Championship titles. In 1988, the men's tennis team won the NCAA Division III National Championship title. In 2007, the women's tennis team claimed the NCAA Division III National Championship title. Student activities Every four years, the school sponsors the Washington and Lee Mock Convention for whichever political party (Democratic or Republican) does not hold the Presidency. The Convention has received gavel-to-gavel coverage on C-SPAN and attention from many other national media outlets. The convention has correctly picked the out-of-power nominee for 18 of the past 23 national elections. It has been wrong twice since 1948,US News and World Report, "Campus Pundits' Winning Record," January 28, 2008 including its incorrect choice of Hillary Clinton in 2008. In 1984, the failure of the scoreboard significantly slowed the vote tally process and almost led to a wrong selection.W&L Mock Convention 2008 Official Site The Washington Post declared Washington and Lee's Mock Convention "one of the nation’s oldest and most prestigious mock conventions."Washington Post, 1996 Washington and Lee University has several mysterious societies including the Cadaver Society, the Sigma Society, and the Mongolian Minks. Fraternities and sororities Greek letter organizations play a major role in Washington and Lee's social scene. The following is a list of active, recognized fraternities and sororities. Fraternities *Alpha Phi Alpha *Beta Theta Pi - Alpha Rho *Chi Psi - Alpha Omicron Delta *Kappa Alpha Order - Alpha *Kappa Sigma *Lambda Chi Alpha - Gamma Phi Zeta *Phi Beta Sigma - Beta Beta Nu *Phi Delta Theta - Virginia Zeta *Phi Gamma Delta - Zeta Deuteron *Phi Kappa Psi - Virginia Beta *Pi Kappa Alpha - Pi *Pi Kappa Phi - Rho *Omega Psi Phi - Beta Delta Delta (through James Madison University) *Sigma Alpha Epsilon - Virginia Sigma *Sigma Chi - Zeta *Sigma Nu - Lambda (Honorary Alpha Chapter) *Sigma Phi Epsilon - Virginia Epsilon The Kappa Alpha Order, one of the Lexington Triad, was founded at W&L. Dormant fraternity chapters at Washington and Lee also include Alpha Chi Rho, Alpha Tau Omega, Chi Phi, Delta Sigma Phi, Delta Tau Delta, Delta Upsilon, Theta Delta Chi. Phi Kappa Sigma, Psi Upsilon, Phi Epsilon Pi and Zeta Beta Tau. Sororities *Alpha Delta Pi - Theta Zeta Chapter *Alpha Kappa Alpha *Chi Omega - Xi Lambda Chapter *Delta Sigma Theta - Tau Omega Chapter *Kappa Alpha Theta - Zeta Iota Chapter *Kappa Delta - Zeta Tau Chapter *Kappa Kappa Gamma - Zeta Tau Chapter *Pi Beta Phi - Virginia Theta Chapter Media and culture The eminent photographer Sally Mann got her start at Washington and Lee, photographing the construction of the law school while a university employee. The photos eventually became the basis of a one-woman exhibition at the Corcoran Gallery in Washington, D.C. Secretariat, who holds the record for the fastest time in the Kentucky Derby and winner of the Triple Crown in 1973, wore blue and white (as vividly shown in the 2010 Disney movie) because his owner, Christopher Chenery, was a graduate and trustee of Washington and Lee. A Washington and Lee art history professor, Pamela Hemenway Simpson, in 1999 wrote the only scholarly book on linoleum, giving it the title Cheap, Quick and Easy. The book also examines other home-design materials once used by the lower classes to emulate their betters. More recently, she has become an expert, perhaps the leading academic expert, on butter sculpture. Washington and Lee is home to a collection of 18th- and 19th-century Chinese and European porcelain, the gift of Euchlin Dalcho Reeves, a 1927 graduate of the law school, and his wife, Louise Herreshoff. In 1967, Mr. Reeves contacted Washington and Lee about making "a small gift," which turned out to be a collection of porcelain so vast that it filled two entire houses which he and his wife owned in Providence, Rhode Island. A number of dirt-covered picture frames, found in the two houses, were put on the van along with the porcelain. Soon it was discovered that the frames actually contained Impressionist-like paintings created by Louise as a young woman in the early days of the century. Mrs. Reeves had, it turned out, been a painter of stupendous talent, certified when in 1976 the Corcoran Gallery in Washington mounted a posthumous one-woman exhibition of her works. Their story is helped by the fact that he ("Boy") was almost 30 years younger than she ("Dol"). The world's first recorded streaker — George William Crump — was a student at Washington College, in 1804. He later became a U.S. Congressman. Music Before it morphed into a swing, Dixieland and bluegrass standard, "The Washington and Lee Swing" was one of the most well known — and widely borrowed — football marches ever written, according to Robert Lissauer's Encyclopedia of Popular Music in America. Schools and colleges from Tulane to Slippery Rock copied it (sometimes with attribution). It was written in 1910 by Mark W. Sheafe, '06, Clarence A. (Tod) Robbins, '11, and Thornton W. Allen, '13. It has been recorded by virtually every important jazz and swing musician, including Glenn Miller (with Tex Beneke on vocals), Louis Armstrong, Kay Kyser, Hal Kemp and the Dukes of Dixieland. "The Swing" was a trademark of the New Orleans showman Pete Fountain. The trumpeter Red Nichols played it (and Danny Kaye pretended to play it) in the 1959 movie [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0052809/ The Five Pennies.] (Here http://www.bizpubs.com/swing.mp3 is an audio excerpt from a 1944 recording by Jan Garber, a prominent dance-band leader of the era. Here is an exuberant instrumental version by a group called the Dixie Boys, which YouTube dates to 2006.) The "Swing" was parodied in "The Dummy Song" by Ray Brown and Lew Henderson.who also wrote "Birth of the Blues," "Bye Bye Blackbird," "Life Is Just a Bowl of Cherries." "You're the Cream in My Coffee" and "Keep Your Skirts Down, Mary Ann" "Dummy" was recorded by NRBQ, Louis Armstrong, Louis Prima and Glenn Miller's vocal jazz group, the Modernaires, among many others, and was used in the movie You've Got Mail. Alumni of note Eighteenth century *Thomas Todd 1783 — United States Supreme Court Justice nominated by Thomas Jefferson *Meriwether Lewis 1793 — soldier, private secretary to Thomas Jefferson, and explorer who was sent by Jefferson to explore the lands the United States had recently acquired through the Louisiana Purchase. This expedition is now remembered as the Lewis and Clark Expedition. Nineteenth century *Robert H. Adams 1806 — United States Senator from Mississippi. *Newton D. Baker 1894 — Secretary of War under President Woodrow Wilson *William Alexander Caruthers author of novels, including The Kentuckian in New York (1834) *Edward Cooper 1892 — member of the United States House of Representatives. *John J. Crittenden 1805 — Speaker of the Kentucky House of Representatives, U.S. Senator, Governor of Kentucky, U.S. Attorney General under Presidents William Henry Harrison and Millard Fillmore, proposed the Crittenden Compromise to keep the Union intact. *John W. Davis 1892, 1895L — 1924 Democratic nominee for U.S. President, U.S. Ambassador to Britain, U.S. Solicitor General, argued more cases before the U.S. Supreme Court than anyone else in the 20th century (including, on the losing side, Brown v. Board of Education in 1954). *David Gardiner Tyler 1869 — U.S. Congressman; son of President John Tyler *Julius Kruttschnitt 1873 — Southern Pacific Railroad executive *Joseph Rucker Lamar 1880 — Associate Justice of the United States Supreme Court *Jackson Morton 1814 — U.S. Senator from Florida Twentieth century *J. Bowyer Bell 1953 — historian, artist and art critic. *William E. Brock 1953 — former Senator from Tennessee (1971–77), chairman of the National Republican Party (1977–81), U.S. Trade Representative (1981–85), and Secretary of Labor (1985–87) *Terry Brooks 1969 (law) — Author of fantasy fiction; 12 million copies in print *T. Kenneth Cribb Jr. 1970 — former Reagan aide, now president of the Intercollegiate Studies Institute* *Fielder Cook 1946 — three-time Emmy Award-winning director and producer. Director of The Homecoming (TV, 1971), which begat the long-running series The Waltons *Dom Flora 1958 — basketball stand-out *Kenn George 1970 — businessman/investor and former member of the Texas House of Representatives *Joseph L. Goldstein 1962 — Won Nobel Prize for Medicine for research in cholesterol metabolism and discovery that human cells have low-density lipoprotein (LDL) receptors that extract cholesterol from the bloodstream. *Jay Handlan 1952 — basketball stand-out who once scored 66 points in a single game *Mike Henry American writer, comedian and producer, notably of the animated comedy Family Guy *Rupert H. Johnson 1962 — vice chairman of Franklin Resources; donor of $100 million, the largest gift in Washington and Lee's history, mostly directed to honors scholarships. *Alex S. Jones 1968 — Pulitzer Prize-winning ex-reporter for the New York Times; director of Harvard University's Shorenstein Center for Press, Politics and Public Policy. *H. F. Lenfest 1953 — philanthropist and CEO of Lenfest Group; gave the second largest donation in W&L's history, a $33 million challenge gift requiring a 1:1 match, on March 21, 2007 (As of December 31, 2009, over $20 million of the $33 million goal had been.http://www1.wlu.edu/x482.xml) *Sydney Lewis 1940 — founder of Best Products, which invented the big-box retail concept; recipient with his wife, Frances, in 1987, of the National Medal of the Arts *J. Michael Luttig 1976 — Assistant Attorney General, Office of Legal Council and Counselor to the Attorney General. Former United States Circuit Court of Appeals judge; twice considered by President George W. Bush for nomination to the U.S. Supreme Court. Current Executive Vice President and General Counsel; The Boeing Company. *Hayes McClerkin 1953 — former Speaker of the Arkansas House of Representatives, Texarkana, Arkansas, attorney *Walt Michaels 1951 — head coach of the NFL's New York Jets from 1977-1982. As a fullback for the Generals football team, he led it to the 1951 Gator Bowl against Wyoming. *Bill Miller 1972 — president and chief investment officer of Legg Mason * Ned Moore 1972 — Executive Director of the Foundation for Independent Higher Education ( FIHE ) www.fihe.org *Ralph Morrissey 1931; Literary Editor The Nashville Tennessean *Robert Mosbacher 1947 Undergraduate 1949 Law School — Secretary of Commerce between 1989 and 1992 *Roger Mudd 1950 — Congressional Correspondent for CBS and PBS; Host on the History Channel He was a member of the Delta Tau Delta fraternity. *Mosby G. Perrow, Jr. Virginia Senator (1943-1964) and key figure in Virginia's abandonment of "Massive Resistance" to desegregation. *Lewis Franklin Powell, Jr. 1929 Undergraduate 1931 Law School — Associate Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court, 1972-87. *Mike Pressler 1982 — Head lacrosse coach at Bryant University and former coach at Duke University who resigned in the midst of the Duke lacrosse case. *Mark Richard 1986 — Author and Winner of the PEN/Ernest Hemingway Foundation Award* *Tom Robbins — Author of Even Cowgirls Get the Blues (did not graduate, but attended for two years before moving to New York to become a poet). *Pat Robertson 1950 — Christian televangelist; founder of several organizations, including Christian Broadcasting Network, the Christian Coalition, the American Center for Law and Justice, and Regent University; host of The 700 Club; candidate for the Republican nomination for President in 1988. *Jared Y. Sanders, Jr., member of the United States House of Representatives from Louisiana's 6th congressional district attended Washington and Lee from 1912 to 1913. *Paul S. Trible, Jr. '71L — Former U.S. Senator from Virginia and current president of Christopher Newport University *Cy Twombly 1953 — noted abstract artist *Justin Walker best known for his portrayal of Christian Stovitz in the 1995 comedy film Clueless. *John W. Warner Jr. 1949 — former secretary of the Navy and retired U.S. Senator from Virginia; for a time, a husband of Elizabeth Taylor. *Joe Wilson 1969 — Congressman from South Carolina who shouted "You lie!" at President Obama during the 2010 State of the Union address.. *John Minor Wisdom 1925 — judge, United States Court of Appeals for the Fifth Circuit. *Tom Wolfe 1951 — writer (creator of New Journalism) and author of numerous books including The Electric Kool Aid Acid Test and The Bonfire of the Vanities, with his most recent novel, I Am Charlotte Simmons, chronicling college life. A former trustee, he is a frequent visitor to campus and, in 2005, became the only outside speaker in recent times to deliver the undergraduate commencement address. In literature A fictionalized representation of the University appears in L'Étudiant étranger by Philippe Labro References External links *Washington and Lee University Official website. * Category:Universities and colleges in Virginia Category:1749 establishments Category:1785 establishments Category:Educational institutions established in the 1740s Category:Educational institutions established in the 1780s Category:Council of Independent Colleges Category:National Association of Independent Colleges and Universities members Category:Education in Lexington, Virginia Category:Universities and colleges accredited by the Southern Association of Colleges and Schools Category:George Washington Category:Lee family of Virginia Category:Buildings and structures in Lexington, Virginia Category:Visitor attractions in Lexington, Virginia Category:Members of the Annapolis Group